Reflexiones de un corazón roto
by GermanTheWriter
Summary: Y es que yo no puedo dejaros ir.


_Es el final correcto. Es el final que se merece una saga como esa._

_Pero no es el final que necesito, puesto que no puedo vivir sin ello._

_Era efímero, ¿verdad? Todos lo sabíamos desde el principio._

_Sabíamos que algún día acabaría._

_Que algún día nos despediríamos de los que nos hacían soñar._

_Pero me negaba a aceptarlo._

_A diferencia de Hipo, yo sí que necesito a Desdentao. Sí que lo necesito, necesito que esté conmigo por siempre, que nunca me abandone, que siga permitiendo a mi imaginación volar…_

_Pero eso no es posible, ni nunca lo será. Quizás ha sido, pero eso se debe a una pura interpretación mía que nublaba mi razón haciéndome incapaz de darme cuenta de que algo así no podía ser._

_Pero hasta cuando tengo la negra verdad delante sigo sin aceptarlo._

_Esas promesas llenas de esperanza de una amistad reconfortante que serían infinitas._

_Esas promesas llenas de alegría que llenaban mi corazón en cada noche._

_Esas promesas que hacían de mi vida algo mejor, que me permitían escapar de mis preocupaciones, que me permitían volar sin miedos en mi subconsciente._

_Pero me han cortado las alas._

_O más bien, yo mismo me las corté, al creer con semejante convicción que Desdentao siempre estaría con Hipo._

_Que Desdentao siempre estaría conmigo, con nosotros._

_Pero ¿quién hubiera imaginado que una amistad inquebrantable se hubiera roto?_

_Aunque me da igual, todo eso me da igual._

_Lo único que quería es tenerlo a mi lado por siempre._

_Pero era demasiado ciego para verlo._

_Demasiado sordo para escucharlo._

_Demasiado cobarde para aceptarlo, para aceptar que algún día se iría de igual manera que vino._

_Y ahora me siento perdido._

_Me siento solo._

_Me siento vacío, porque ya no están conmigo._

_Se han ido, han madurado._

_Han aprendido que hay veces en las que hay que tomar duras decisiones._

_Y esas decisiones suponen no mirar atrás, suponen dar algo a cambio._

_Pero yo no di nada._

_Porque quería que continuara._

_Quería seguir viviendo con ellos a mi lado._

_Y ello suponía evadirme de la propia verdad._

_Y es que la única verdad es que se acabaría._

_Pero no quería darme cuenta._

_No quería admitirlo._

_No quería._

_No, porque eso supondría perderlos._

_Pero ¿acaso no me habría ahorrado tanto sufrimiento si lo hubiera aceptado desde el principio?_

_Quizás, pero hay una tercera variable._

_Y es que jamás lo hubiera podido haber aceptado tras haber sido cautivado por ellos._

_Jamás habría podido rechazar esas lecciones de vida._

_Esos tiernos ojos verdes que llegaban a mi corazón._

_Esa atrevida filosofía de cambiar el mundo._

_Pero, sobre todo, una amistad única._

_Y es que pensé que por ser única debía ser eterna._

_Y una vez más la realidad arremetió contra mí._

_Pero yo soy incapaz de aceptar la realidad._

_Soy incapaz de aceptar que sus destinos no son estar juntos por siempre._

_Que Hipo debe estar con su pueblo._

_Que Desdentao tiene que cuidar de los suyos._

_Y que unir ambos no era posible._

_Pero me da igual._

_Yo quería verlos juntos por siempre._

_Yo no quería que se separaran._

_Quería verlos volar, quería verlos reír, quería verlos disfrutar, así como lo hice en las anteriores ocasiones._

_Quería, aunque ello supusiera contradecir a la vida misma._

_Y es que la pérdida es algo que acaba llegando._

_Y es que dejar ir es algo que tiene que acabar llegando._

_Hay ocasiones en las que hay que tomar duras decisiones._

_Y esas decisiones nunca serán agradables._

_Pero forman parte de la vida, forman parte de madurar._

_Pero no quiero madurar si ello supone perderlos._

_Han crecido conmigo, los he visto madurar._

_Pero ellos han llegado más alto que yo._

_Y han aprendido que nada dura para siempre._

_Y que hay que decir adiós._

_Pero, por favor._

_No te vayas, Desdentao._

_No te vayas, Hipo._

_No me dejéis._

_Porque yo sin vosotros no soy nada._

_Yo no puedo dejaros ir._

_Porque yo sin vosotros no soy nada._

_Pero parece que se me había olvidado._

_Yo no soy un factor determinante._

_Yo no puedo cambiar cómo son las cosas._

_No puedo cambiar la realidad, la vida._

_Y es que lo que tiene que pasar, irremediablemente pasará._

_Sea tarde o temprano, pasará._

_E intentar luchar en contra de la corriente no hará más que empeorarlo todo._

_Y en vez de superarlo, en vez de aprender, seguiré sumergido en un océano de dependencia._

_Un océano de sufrimiento y lágrimas que no harán más que recordarme continuamente el vínculo tan fuerte que compartíamos._

_Pero, aunque me percate de esto._

_Sigo sin poder dejar ir._

_Porque yo sin vosotros no soy nada._

_Y eso lo único que está consiguiendo._

_Es que me autodestruya._

_Ojalá fuera capaz de despedirme._

_De tener la capacidad de hacer lo que ambos habéis hecho._

_De despediros uno del otro y concentraros en cosas más importantes._

_Pero yo simplemente no puedo._

_Porque no puedo vivir sin vosotros._

_Porque las alas que tengo existían gracias a vosotros._

_Y ahora que os vais van a desaparecer._

_Y no quiero que desaparezcan._

_Quiero vivir en este sueño por siempre._

_No quiero aceptar la vida._

_No quiero aceptar la realidad._

_Quiero seguir viviendo aventuras con vosotros._

_Quiero teneros a mi lado por siempre._

_Quiero seguir disfrutando._

_No quiero que os vayáis._

_No, por favor._

_Pero parece que se me ha vuelto a olvidar._

_Por muy fuerte que lo desee._

_Por muy determinado que esté._

_No va a cambiar nada._

_Porque no se puede nadar contra corriente sin ceder._

_Pero, aunque duela, quiero seguir intentándolo._

_Porque prefiero una vida de sufrimiento que dejaros ir._

_Aunque sepa que mis esfuerzos sean en vano._

_Porque todo lo que empieza, tiene que acabar._

_Porque todo lo que nace, acaba muriendo._

_Porque la vida es así._

_Y nada puede cambiarlo._

_Ni siquiera yo._

_Y tras darme cuenta, mi corazón se rompe._

_Porque no volverán._

_Porque mis llantos son inútiles._

_Pero, por favor, no me dejéis._

_No quiero dejar ir._

_Seguid conmigo._

_Dad calor a mi corazón._

_Iluminad mi vida como habéis estado haciendo hasta ahora._

_Yo no quiero dejar ir…_

_No quiero olvidaros…_

_Aunque no importa lo que quiera._

_Porque irremediablemente ha pasado._

_Y tras darme cuenta, mi corazón se rompe._

_Porque no volverán._

_Porque mis llantos son inútiles._

_Y yo mismo me acabo de condenar a un infierno eterno._

_Ellos han aprendido a dejar ir._

_Han aprendido que la vida es así._

_Yo no._

_Y por ello, sigo lamentándome._

_Y seguiré por toda la eternidad._

_Porque sigo sin aceptarlo._

_Sigo sin querer dejaros ir, Desdentao, Hipo._

_Aunque sepa que ya ha ocurrido._

_Aunque sepa que el final ya ha llegado._

_Pero simplemente no puedo olvidar esos momentos cálidos que alumbraban mi noche más oscura._

_Sigo sin poder superarlo._

_Porque no soy nada sin vosotros._

_Y esa es la única realidad._

_Y es que jamás lograré olvidaros._

_Habéis entrado en mi corazón de tal manera que jamás podré dejaros ir._

_De verdad que quiero dejar de sufrir._

_Dejar de llorar._

_Pero simplemente no puedo._

_Ni nunca podré._

_Así que, desde lo más profundo de mi alma._

_Deseo que sigáis conmigo por siempre._

_Que no me abandonéis._

_Aunque sé que eso no es posible._

_Porque no puedo ir en contra del rio._

_Porque no puedo ir en contra de la vida._

_Porque el devenir acaba llegando._

_Y a Desdentao le llegó cuando se percató de que su lugar no era estar con Hipo._

_Y a Hipo le llegó cuando se percató de que su lugar no era junto a Desdentao._

_Y a Cómo entrenar a tu dragón le ha llegado ya._

* * *

_Hola,_

_Me llamo Germán. Hace mucho que no me paso por este fandom, hace unos cuantos años me decidí a escribir un fic de CEATD, cosa que dejé a mitad._

_No porque dejara de gustarme CEATD, sino porque no pude seguir escribiendo por un largo tiempo._

_Cómo entrenar a tu dragón me cautivó desde el principio. Desde que me vi reflejado en los ojos de Hipo. Desde que vi mi alma a través de los ojos de Desdentao._

_Y así, una saga que me cautivó, que realmente fue mucho más que una película, acabó con su tercera entrega._

_Y me dolió._

_Y me sigue doliendo, me arde por dentro percatarme de que…_

_Se han ido._

_Y no volverán._

_Y algo que alegró mi vida y me inspiró a seguir adelante se acabó._

_Y simplemente no puedo aguantarlo._

_No puedo soportar que se hayan ido._

_La tercera entrega nos habla constantemente del devenir y sobre dejar ir, sobre madurar…_

_Desdentao e Hipo han crecido juntos, han reído, llorado juntos. Y yo lo he hecho con ellos._

_Pero parece que hay una cosa que yo no he hecho con ellos, y es madurar._

_Y madurar supone aceptar que nada dura para siempre, y que hay que tomar duras decisiones._

_Y una de esas decisiones era dejar ir al otro._

_Y aunque ellos lo hayan logrado, yo no lo he logrado._

_Y no voy a poder nunca._

_Nunca voy a poder despedirme de Desdentao._

_Nunca voy a poder despedirme de Hipo._

_Nunca voy a poder despedirme de Cómo entrenar a tu dragón._

_Porque su magia me llegaba al corazón._

_Y no soy capaz de decir adiós._

_Me rompe el corazón haberlos visto despedirse._

_Me rompe el corazón darme cuenta de que era algo que tenía que pasar._

_Pero, lo que me rompe el corazón aún más, es que se hayan visto años después._

_Cinco, seis años después, quizás, se vuelven a ver._

_Y me destroza que Desdentao no reconozca a Hipo inmediatamente._

_Que no reconozca a su mejor amigo._

_Lo reconoce después, pero no es lo mismo._

_Es como olvidar momentáneamente a alguien muy importante para ti._

_Y el hecho de que no se hayan visto antes. De que Desdentao no haya volado a ver a Hipo, aunque sea una mísera vez antes de que Hipo haya ido a verlo a él._

_Y eso me da que pensar._

_Y no solo eso, han crecido._

_Y me he dado cuenta, de que su historia acaba ahí._

_Y yo tengo que seguir adelante sin ellos._

_Y de verdad que no quiero._

_Quiero seguir viendo sus aventuras, quiero seguir disfrutando de su presencia._

_Pero se han ido, y no van a volver._

_Y jamás podré vivir de la misma manera sabiendo que ellos ya no están, sabiendo que su historia se ha acabado._

_Esta mini-historia ha sido una reflexión del impacto que ha tenido la tercera entrega en mí. De lo mucho que me ha afectado ver que se han despedido, que no seguirán juntos, que toman caminos diferentes. Y, sobretodo, de ver que ya no volveremos a ver nada más de ellos. Y eso me destruye por dentro, porque era más que una película para mí, era parte de mi vida, algo que me ha enseñado valiosas lecciones a lo largo de mi vida._

_Os invito a dejarme vuestros propios pensamientos. Tengo curiosidad de ver si a alguien más le ha afectado tanto esta tercera entrega, si a alguien más le duele profundamente que se haya acabado la saga. De ver si a alguien más le va a costar seguir adelante sabiendo que esto se ha acabado._

_Gracias por tomaros el tiempo de leer esta reflexión, que no ha sido más que un conjunto de palabras sacadas desde lo más profundo de mi corazón roto por la pérdida irreparable que he sufrido._


End file.
